Careless Whisper
by Demonocracy
Summary: Una declaración inesperada y un baile de invierno escolar. [High School AU!]
1. Chapter 1

_**Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es propiedad de Mizuho Kusanagi.**_

* * *

 **~Careless Whisper**

«««

 _To the heart and mind  
_ _ignorance is kind_

»»»

— ¡M-me gustas! —había soltado Yona un día, con las mejillas más rojas que su cabello.

La sorpresa inundó al despistado Soo-Won, que había recibido confesiones antes, pero ninguna tan directa como la de Yona. Valiente, la pelirroja era muy valiente, aunque no lo pareciera.

Ella estaba ahí, de pie frente a él, con el uniforme impecable y su rebelde cabello atado con un listón. Era hermosa, sí, de las chicas más lindas de la preparatoria a pesar de ser sólo de primer año. Incluso Soo-Won era consciente de los muchos pretendientes que la chica tenía en la escuela y fuera de ella, pero ese no era realmente el problema.

La pequeña Yona –ya no era _tan_ pequeña, tenía que comenzar a recordarlo– había sido su amiga desde que… desde que tenía memoria, si se ponía a pensarlo. Toda su infancia e inicios de adolescencia habían sido compartidos con ella y con Hak.

Los tres habían sido inseparables, siempre juntos. Viendo películas hasta muy tarde, jugando videojuegos, comiendo dulces hasta reventar, inventando aventuras en el parque y combatiendo dragones imaginarios juntos.

En su mente, ella aún era esa chiquilla que siempre terminaba con las rodillas raspadas y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Pero él no era ya el príncipe que curaba sus heridas.

Y _definitivamente_ tenía que recordarlo.

La chica frente a él estaba más cerca de ser una mujer que una niña, y esperaba una respuesta, con las manos hechas puños y los ojos amatistas llenos de esperanza.

—Yo… yo… —balbuceó Soo-Won.

No habría sido difícil destruir sus esperanzas, soltarle un simple y cruel: _"Tú no me gustas"_ , un: _"Yo no te veo de esa forma"_ , o un: _"No eres tú, soy yo",_ que efectivamente traería lágrimas a sus ojos, pero terminaría con ese _enamoramiento_ de forma definitiva.

Soo-Won lo había hecho antes sin ningún remordimiento… pero ella no era cualquier chica. Era Yona.

 _Su_ Yona y de Hak, incluso aunque no fuera de la manera en que ella quería.

Pero, ¿realmente no podía ser de _esa_ manera?

—Yo… te iba a pedir que fueras al baile de invierno conmigo —dijo Soo-Won finalmente, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de la chica que rápidamente se transformó en la sonrisa más deslumbrante que el chico había visto jamás.

«««

 _There's no comfort in the truth  
pain is all you'll find_

»»»

* * *

 **N/A:** Yona, Soo-Won y el baile de invierno. Añadan _Careless Whisper_ de _George Michael_ y las cosas serán… agridulces. Culpo a la película de _Deadpool_ de esta locura. Y a HermesWolf, que me obligó a verla.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es propiedad de Mizuho Kusanagi.**_

* * *

 **~Careless Whisper**

«««

 _Time can never mend  
_ _the careless whispers of a good friend_

»»»

Hak lo esperaba recargado descuidadamente junto a su casillero. Soo-Won lo saludó, y tras notar el semblante serio de su amigo, supo que el moreno lo sabía todo.

— ¿Quién te lo dijo? —suspiró Soo-Won, sacando unos libros de su mochila.

—Las noticias vuelan —fue la única respuesta de Hak.

—Escucha, la confesión de Yona me sorprendió…

—Eras el _único_ que no lo sabía.

—Es más complicado que eso, Hak. Yona ha sido nuestra amiga desde siempre. No sé qué pensar sobre su confesión pero quería llevarla al baile de todos modos. ¿Crees que ella lo vea de otro modo?

—Sí, probablemente ya esté planeando su boda.

Soo-Won miró a su amigo, horrorizado, pero un gesto de Hak le hizo saber que bromeaba.

—Malo —se quejó Soo-Won, terminando de ordenar sus cosas y cerrando su casillero.

Su amigo se pasó una mano por el despeinado cabello negro, recuperando el aire serio que lo abandonó por unos segundos.

—Quedan dos semanas para el baile —comenzó Hak—. Piénsalo, piénsalo en serio. Sólo promete que no le darás falsas esperanzas… y que si decides que sean novios, no la lastimarás.

—Ha-Hak —protestó el rubio, con el rubor calentándole el rostro. Incluso a pesar de las circunstancias, la idea de ser el novio de Yona era… de otro mundo.

Hak se bebió la reacción de Soo-Won sin parpadear, con un nudo extraño atenazándole el estómago. Él conocía a sus dos amigos mejor que nadie, y sabía que sin importar cuantos giros dieran en ese vals… uno de ellos saldría herido.

Llegados a ese punto, a Hak no le importaba si el herido era él.

—Sé dónde vives y Yona es… como mi hermanita, los moretones que te dejaría durarían semanas.

Soo-Won soltó una risa nerviosa, consciente de que Hak jugaba pero demasiado ansioso como para reaccionar de otra forma: —Gracias por tus consejos, Hak. Por cierto, ¿Irás al baile?

—Primero muerto.

—Vamos, no es _tan_ malo —rió Soo-Won otra vez y ambos se dirigieron a su clase.

«««

 _Maybe it's better this way  
_ _we'd hurt each other with the things we want to say_

»»»


End file.
